Soldier's Daughter
by rainlight
Summary: In the year After Colony 214, Annel searches for a path to follow. The path of ignorance or the path of a soldier.
1. Default Chapter

**Title:**               Soldier's Daughter

**Rating:**            PG

**Warnings:**       Very slight mention of yaoi, some violence

**Spoilers:**         Gundam Wing

**Disclaimers:   **I don't own the Gundam characters or the concept. The only things that I own are: the fic, the children of the characters, any other characters that you don't recognize, two cats, a bike, and my clothes.

**AN:**                 I have decided to repost this fic, as it has been pretty much forever since I started it.  I would like to apologize to all those who have read this and have been waiting and waiting for me to finish.  Basically this was floating about in my head ever since I started watching Gundam Wing.  I think the next time I try to write a chaptered fic I'll wait until I've nearly finished it before I start posting.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Soldier's Daughter: Prologue 

Most of the world believes that peace was attained after the Eve Wars.  Hell, I had believed it myself, but not any longer.  Now I wonder if there will ever be a "true peace."  That's what I fight for now.  My "uncles" and I fight to protect that illusion of peace in the hopes of actually gaining.  My father died while fighting for it, died trying to prevent my brother and I, and all our "cousins," from being sucked into war as they all were at our age.

I am Annel Dorlian Yuy.  You probably figured out, by my name, that Relena Dorlian and Heero Yuy are my parents.  I'm fairly tall with shoulder length sandy brown hair that looks like it hasn't seen a brush in a while, and cobalt blue eyes.  I've heard that I look more like our dad than my little brother, aside from the fact that I'm a girl and have our mother's hair colour.  Odin has short dark brown hair and our mom's aquamarine eyes.  He is one of the reasons I began to fight.

Before I start my story, I'll give you a bit of the history behind it.  I was seven when my dad died, or, rather in truth, was killed.  At the time, I didn't know the real reason he went.  We were told he died protecting the Vice Foreign Minister (my mom) from an assassin.  I had learned the truth when I started fighting, and I'll explain that later.

Three years after my dad, Mom passed away, leaving Odin and me orphans.  The funny thing about her death, she wasn't killed and it wasn't suicide.  No ropes, no sleeping pills, no drugs of any kind, no gunshots, nothing.  She just went to sleep and in the morning Mom was... gone.  No reason or explanation.  And I don't mean she disappeared.

During the next four years, we were passed between our relatives.  Well, I should actually say between our uncle, Milliardo, and the four remaining pilots.  Yeah, it would seem odd to consider them family, but in a way Dad and the others were like brothers during the war.  They are also our godparents, so I guess they are family. 

Anyway.  Now, I will admit, I got into foolish fights at school during those years.  All for stupid reasons, even got expelled a couple of times.  I guess I was the reason we were shipped around like we were.  Odin and I stayed with Uncle Milliardo and Aunt Noin right after Mom's death.  Let's see, that lasted what... five, six months at the most.  I won't try to explain why I was expelled that time.  It's too complicated.

Anyway, so after that little incident, we went to L4 to stay with Uncles Trowa and Quatre.  And yes, all of us nieces and nephews understood about their relationship.  I was able to stay out of major trouble there for about a year.  I managed to not be expelled this time, but I was suspended.

Then we were sent to Uncle Wufei and Aunt Sally's on L5.  I actually tried to stay out of trouble there.  See, Uncle Wufei owned a martial arts school and I would sneak into some of the classes.  It was fun and I really enjoyed it.  So far this is where we stayed the longest, about two and a half years.  Then I got into a huge fight at school, almost broke someone's arm actually.  Surprisingly, Uncle Wufei didn't give me a lengthy justice rant when I was sent home.

And so, in the year After Colony 214, Odin and I were sent to the Maxwell's on L2.  Throughout those years, Odin stayed with me.  Maybe if I had realized what I was doing, it might not have ended up this way.  I haven't decided if my change of... well, I'm not sure what you would call it, fate or maybe destiny.  Anyway, I haven't decided if it was a good thing or not.  I don't think I ever will.  Whichever it is, this is where my story begins.

^^^^^^^^^^

Soldier's Daughter: Chapter One 

"Annel?  The shuttle's about to land."  My brother's hand touched my shoulder.  With a silent sigh, I closed the Internet window on my scuffed laptop that had once belonged to Dad.  I had a natural talent for hacking.  I had been looking to see if there was a martial arts school near my uncle's house.  Or even on the colony for that matter, but there wasn't.

I put a blank look on my face to hide my disappointment at that fact as I closed the laptop.  After storing it under the seat, I crossed my arms, and sat back to wait for landing.

"This will be fun.  We haven't seen Uncle Duo and Aunt Hilde for a long time." Odin chattered in my ear, "I wonder how they've all been."

I glanced at my brother.  He was smiling brightly, as if this were just a vacation and not a change of residency for us.  I couldn't help but give a ghost of a smile; he had that way about him.  Like Mom, Odin could get a smile out of any one as an answer to his own.  His eyes lit up and he grinned even more when he caught mine.  I then dropped any expression from my face.

The shuttle landed and we joined the rest of the passengers leaving.  After a quick shuffle through customs and security, we gathered our luggage (a couple of large suitcases and a backpack for Odin and my duffel bag and backpack), and headed to the waiting area for Arrivals.

It would have been impossible to miss our tall American uncle in the crowd.  He stood out with his lanky form and a braid that reached his knees, even without the sigh with our names that he was waving upside down above his head.  Odin waved to show that we had seen him.

"Hey kiddo's."  Uncle Duo called out when we got closer, "You have a good flight?"  I shrugged indifferently, in no mood to talk.  Uncle Duo looked at me with an odd expression for a second.

"It was all right.  Where's Aunt Hilde?" Odin asked, looking around.

"She's right behind her big lug of a husband." Aunt Hilde said, elbowing Duo out of the way.  "Annel, Odin, how have you been?"  She gave us both hugs.  I shrugged again, but Odin smiled brightly.  The four of us headed out to their mini van.

"Oh, we've been all right.  Did none of the others come with you?" Odin asked as we put our stuff in the back and got in.  Obviously, no one wants to mention the fight I had been in.

Uncle Duo laughed, "No, we made the horde stay home.  You would've had to ride with the luggage if they had all come with us.  Besides, I needed Jorden to watch the shop."  Uncle Duo and Aunt Hilde owned their own scrap yard/repair shop; Duo doing the repairs while Hilde kept the books.  When it was busy, their kids would help out.

On the ride home, our aunt and uncle pointed out different things on the colony.  One of the malls, movie theaters, a couple of restaurants, and where we were going to go for school.  The elementary, middle, and high schools were fairly close together.  The middle and high schools were sort of back-to-back with a shared field and track between them.  The elementary was across the street from the high school.

I stared out the window, choosing to ignore the others as they chatted.  Every so often, Uncle Duo would glance at me in the rearview mirror and occasionally he would exchange looks with Aunt Hilde.

Finally we arrived at their three-story house and were greeted by four of our cousins.  The twins, Solo and Michael, immediately demanded that Odin let them show him around.  Uncle Duo carried Odin's things upstairs to the attic where the boys' rooms were.

Marie grabbed my duffel bag and I shouldered my backpack as Dian showed me to my new room in the basement.  There was one other bedroom (Marie and Dian's), a bathroom, and a family room downstairs as well.

"Dinner's going to be in about a half an hour.  Do you want us to help you get unpacked or anything?" Marie said as she put my bag on the bed.  I shook my head, keeping a neutral expression.  "All right. We'll leave you to get settled then, and someone will call you for dinner."

I stood listening for a minute after they left.  I heard one go upstairs and then TV went on.  Satisfied that I was going to be left alone, I unpacked, which didn't take long.  I wondered for a moment if I should go up and check on Odin, but I decided against it.  That would mean probably having to talk with my aunt, uncle, or cousins as well and I didn't feel like dealing with them at the moment.

Instead, I set up my laptop and logged onto the Internet.  I wasn't doing anything specific, just looking at random things.  Guess I got pretty absorbed in it, because before I knew it, someone came to call me for dinner.

"Hey, Annel!  Come on, its dinnertime."  I looked up to see the oldest Maxwell cousin, Jorden.  I hid my surprise at how tall Jorden had gotten, a good two or three inches taller than my 5'9.  He was hanging from the edge of the door jam with the same goofy grin that his father uses.  "Let's go, food's on the table."  He stayed long enough to make sure I was coming, and then he bounded up the stairs.  I followed at a slower pace.

To someone watching, I would have looked very much like the odd one out with my light-coloured hair.  The twins and Dian had black hair like Aunt Hilde; Marie had Uncle Duo's chestnut brown, while Jorden's was few a shades darker.  The twins also shared their father's violet eyes while the girls had their mother's clear blue ones.  Jorden's eyes were a lighter shade of violet, more like indigo.

Anyway, we all sat down for dinner, random conversations starting up.  I didn't pay much attention, content to just concentrate on eating.  I would murmur short answers to any questions directed at me, but for the most part I was silent.

Dinner didn't take long, but it was good.  Again I noticed Aunt Hilde and Uncle Duo watching me and exchanging looks.  Afterwards, the twins cleaned up, Jorden went upstairs saying something about doing homework, and Marie raced Dian downstairs fighting over who got the remote for the TV.  Uncle Duo pulled Odin and me aside for a moment.

"You all are taking the bus tomorrow," he said, handing us public transit passes.  "The bus goes by at 7:30 and passes the schools at 8:15.  Yeah, I know.  45 minutes on a public bus has got to be boring, but I need the van for work and you won't all fit in Jorden's truck.  As much as he would like to think so."  Odin smiled at Uncle Duo's joke; I nodded without changing my neutral expression.  "Well, I'll let you go now.  Don't stay up too late."

With that, Uncle Duo left with the oddest look on his face.  I couldn't think of a reason for him to look so surprised, startled, and worried, so I just dismissed it.

"Do you want to see my room, Annel?"  I nodded to my little brother and we went upstairs.  The attic was set up much like the basement; the only difference was that there were three bedrooms instead of two.

Jorden was lounging on the couch in front of the TV, which was on with the volume low.  Spread out in front of him was a textbook and a few papers.  Jorden looked up innocently at us when we got to the top of the stairs.

"I'm doing my homework." he stated.

I raise my eyebrows, "Oh, really.  I'm sure you are."  I had to resist a smile.

"I am!" Jorden said, pretending to be indignant.  "But this helps."  I shrugged and ignored him as I followed Odin into his room.

My brother was still in the process of unpacking.  So I spent the rest of the evening there watching Odin putting his stuff away as he chattered.  Before long I realized that it was getting quite late and remembering that there was school tomorrow, I murmured  "Good night." to Odin.  Before I could leave though, Odin quickly gave me a hug.

" 'Night, sis.  Try and lighten up for school." he whispered in my ear.  Surprised, I returned the hug, kissed him goodnight, and left.  On my way downstairs to my room, I heard my aunt and uncle talking.  I paused outside their room to listen.

"... I'm not sure what to do, Hilde.  It's like having the old Heero around again.  She's so much like he was that it's creepy.  The silence, the emotionless face, the...  God, she's even got his damn laptop."

"You'll think of something.  You got through to one 'perfect soldier,' Duo, I'm sure you can get through to another."

"Ah, but there's a difference this time.  Annel hasn't been forced to become a soldier like he was.  Like we all were."

"Oh, Duo."

Suddenly I realized I was eavesdropping on a private conversation.  Yeah, it was about me, but it was still private.  So, quickly and silently, I hurried to my room.  Once there, I decided to put it out of my mind.  It wasn't really that important anyway. 

I changed into a pair of sweatpants and an old T-shirt and got into bed.  I had to get back up to turn off my laptop, but soon I was back in bed and falling asleep.  As soon as I was, I was pulled into that dream again.

^^^^^^^^^^

It's a sunny day; I'm standing and watching a playground.  A younger me is playing with an also younger Odin, with Mom and Dad watching us.  Suddenly, the sky would darken and Dad would disappear.  The clouds would continue to gather, the wind would pick up, and a fog would start rolling in as Mom vanishes.  The fog thickens until I can barely see Odin and myself.  Then, he too would disappear.  The last thing I see before the fog swallows my dream-self, would be the young me crying and calling for my family.  I would then wander through the fog alone.

^^^^^^^^^^

My eyes snapped open as I jerked myself awake.

'That dream!  That damn, damn dream.'  I'd been having it for a while and it always frightens me a bit.

I lay there breathing deeply as I tried to calm down again.  My eyes focused on the alarm clock next to me.  It was about half past twelve and the house was silent.

'Odin!' my mind screamed.  I had to go check on him.  Like a shadow, I crept through the darkened house to Odin's room.  I could feel the relief flood through my body when I saw my brother sleeping.  I brushed my fingers against his cheek, causing him to stir but not waken.  After staying a few minutes to watch him as he slept, I ghosted back to my room.  I slept dreamlessly the rest of the night.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

AN: I just want to put a final Author's Note here to say Annel's name is pronounced (Ah-nell).  I'll let you know pronunciations for all the weird looking names.  Also, I don't know if there is a customs check in the shuttle ports in the Gundam Universe.


	2. Chapter Two

**Title:**               Soldier's Daughter

**Rating:**            PG

**Warnings:**       Very slight mention of yaoi, some violence

**Spoilers:**         Gundam Wing

**Disclaimers:**   I do NOT own Gundam Wing.  Wish I did, but I don't.  It belongs to Sunrise (I think)

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Soldier's Daughter: Chapter Two 

The next morning, I got up earlier than anyone else, so I took the opportunity of a quick early morning shower.  I felt much better having washed the sleep away.  After drying off, I ran my fingers through my messy hair to get rid of the tangles.  A long time ago I had learned that my hair was almost resistant to brushing, so I didn't try to straighten it.  A semi-awake Dian was waiting for the bathroom when I came out.  We nodded to each other as she went in and I headed to my room.  For once, this was a school without a uniform so I dressed in jeans and a nice shirt.

I went upstairs with my things for school and was ready to go, even if I was early.  Odin was in the kitchen helping to braid Michael's hair as they ate breakfast.  Solo looked like he was working his way through a second or third bowl of cereal, his braid already done.  I made myself a cup of coffee, I have an aversion to eating breakfast and, besides, I'm not hungry in the mornings.  Marie wandered in a few minutes after me, flicking her short hair out of her face.

"Don't you want anything to eat, Annel?" she asked with a cheerful smile as she made some toast.

I shook my head and replied, "No, thank you."  At that moment, Jorden came in holding his half-done braid.  After making his cup, Jorden sat on the counter and finished tying up his hair.  He looked down at me and smiled.

"Hey, finally!  Someone else who thinks that eating food first thing in the morning is the most disgusting thing in the world."  Jorden leaned forward and ruffled my hair.  I moved away from the counter and glared at him.  He pretended to wave off my look.  "Eek, evil death-glares.  I'm dying.  Ahh."  Jorden proceeded to do a dramatic death scene across the counter.  Once he had 'died,' Jorden hopped to the floor and took a bow.  "Thank you, thank you."

"You're such a goober." Dian, who had come in during his 'death-throws,' said.  She had tied her wet hair into a half-ponytail.  "Don't you have anything better to do, besides 'dying' in this nice clean kitchen?"

"No, and I'm not a goober.  You're a goober."  Jorden tweaked her nose, "You're he gooberiest goober that ever goobed a goob."  And so they continue to bicker all the way to the bus stop, in the "I am not/You are too." argument.  Just before the bus arrived, Marie decided that Jodie and Dina's annoying banter had been enough.  I was silently grateful to her.

"Can you two act any more immature?"  Jorden rolled his eyes at Marie's question.  "Come on, you're both in high school.  Jorden, you're graduating next year and Diana, you keep telling us how grown up you are now that you're in middle school.  At least try to act it, I have a reputation to maintain."

"YOU have a reputation?!  My God!" Jorden teased her.  "I feel SO horrible for soiling you precious reputation.  How can I EVER make it up to you?"

Marie replied without missing a beat, "By acting more like the mature, responsible, almost-adult that you're not and less like the half-wited, annoying, older bother of mine that you are."  The others laughed, even Jorden.  I was just glad that the bus arrived before another bicker match happened.  We all sat at the front of the bus, which surprised me.  I had thought the Maxwells would rush for the back.  The reason wasn't hard to explain later on in the ride.  There were a lot of people taking the bus.  It got very crowded by the time we reached the schools.

Once off the bus, we had to split up.  Odin and the twins went across the street to the elementary school.  Jorden stayed at the high school, while Marie, Dian, and I went to the middle school.  We were all going to meet up during lunch at the high school.  The girls left me at the office to pick up my class schedule, locker number, and combination.  After a few minutes of searching, I found out that Marie and I were to be sharing a locker.  I really didn't care; it was better than sharing with complete stranger.

Marie asked what my classes were and I showed her my schedule, as I put what I wouldn't need in the locker.  I had noticed during my search that some of the lockers were a bright shade of lemon yellow, while others were an abysmal powder blue.  The older girl noticed my glare at the lockers as she finished getting her books, and laughed.

"Horrible colours aren't they.  I think they used the last dregs of paint for them."  Marie wrinkled her nose at the lemon of our locker.  "But hey, it could be worse.  The high school has PINK lockers."  I raised an eyebrow and smirked.  Then, as the bell rang, Marie tossed, "See you at lunch, Annel." over her shoulder as she disappeared into the crowded hallways.

I found my morning classes fairly easily and I wasn't behind in any of them.  I had either already gone over or just started most of the stuff in them.  I met up with my 'cousins' at the front doors before we headed across the field.  They chattered about their classes and asked about mine.  I muttered short answers, there wasn't that much to say.  They knew more about the teachers and gave me the information on them.  We met with the others in the high school cafeteria.  I nodded to the boys as we sat by the front windows.  Marie and Dian teased Jorden about the pink lockers.

"Well, at least yours aren't made of WOOD." Jorden retorted.

"Oh yeah!  Yours isn't only PINK, but a welfare locker, too." Dian laughed.  Jorden was about to say something when he glanced past me and frowned slightly at the person coming up to our bench.  It was a boy I had noticed from one my classes.  I frowned as well as Rob Wess came up to us.

"What do you want, Rob?" Marie asked in an annoyed tone.  Rob ignored her, focusing his attention on me.

"Whatcha doing hanging with the Maxwells, sweetheart?"  I shot a glare and turned to ignore him.

"Go away." Marie said angrily.

"Yeah, go back to whatever hole you came out of, Rob." Dian added.

"But, why? Don'tcha like me?" Rob asked as he placed an arm around my shoulders.  I glared at his hand and spoke in a calm, cold monotone.

"Remove… your arm… and leave."

"Aww… come on, Anni-baby." he said with a leer.  I stood and whirled to face him, but, before anything happened, Jorden interrupted.

"Her name's Annel, Rob, and I suggest you leave like she told you to."  His voice had a hind of anger in it that I didn't understand.

"Fine then, Jordi.  See ya in class, Annel." and with that Rob sauntered off.  Odin touched a fist that I didn't realize I had made.  I let out an angry breath and sat down.  We finished eating and returned to our respective schools for afternoon class.  On our way back across the field, Marie and Dian told me about Rob.

"He's such a jerk…"

"Rude to the teachers, obnoxious to us students, and loud…"

"Its best to try and ignore him."

"Even though it's hard sometimes." Marie finished as the end-of-lunch bell rang.  "Damn.  Come on, we don't want to be late, now do we?"  And we hurried to class.

My afternoon classes passed without incident.  Rob bothered me in both of them.  I had to resist the urge to punch him.  Marie and Dian had band after school, so only the boys and I were on the bus home.  It was mostly empty, only a couple of other kids besides us.  Odin chattered happily about his sixth grade class, what they did and such.  When we got back to their house, Aunt Hilde asked how our day was and was met with various "Fine's" from her sons.

"Well that's good." she said cheerfully.  "Oh, Duo's had to go away on some business and won't be back for a few days."  I noticed her hide worry at the last part.  Jorden also must have noticed for he put a hand on her shoulder.  "Hey, don't you have homework?" she said suddenly, waving the twins upstairs.  Odin followed and I headed downstairs.  Before I was out of earshot, I heard Jorden stay and speak with his mother.

"Dad'll be fine. Don't worry, Mom."

I left before I started eavesdropping again.  I briefly wondered what Aunt Hilde was so upset about.  If Uncle Duo was on a business trip, what was the worry?  The rest of the afternoon and evening passed quickly.  Even though I had been sorely tempted to, I hadn't gotten in a fight at school.  That night, I was again bothered by that fog dream and I had woken in a complete sweat.

The next morning went by.  My classes were rather boring, though Rob made one of them a bit of a trial, for he would not stop bothering me.  Finally lunch came, we had planned to meet up at the middle school.  About halfway through the break, Marie and I had to get some things from our locker.  Odin came with us, wanting to see where our locker was.  Then, while I was getting my things for my afternoon classes, with Odin and Marie on either side, Rob Wess showed up.

"Hey, Annel.  Still hanging with the Maxwells, I see."  With much difficulty, I ignored him.  He responded quite badly to being ignored continually by someone.  Trying to get some sort of response out of me, Rob shoved Odin to the side.  "Out of the way, shorty."

"Okay.  That was very rude." Odin said calmly.  "We haven't done anything to you."

"So?" Rob asked as he shoved Odin harder causing him to fall.

Everything seemed to freeze at that moment.  I could feel the anger take over my system.  As Rob turned to face me, my fist connected with his jaw, sending him across the hall to crash into the lockers.  I could dimly hear Marie telling me to stop, but all my attention as focused on the one who shoved my brother.  Ducking under a wild swing, I kicked his legs out and pinned him down.

"Don't **_ever_** pick on my brother again." I spoke in an emotionless tone.  Before any thing else happened, a teacher's voice called out.

"STOP!!  What is the meaning of this?!"  Immediately, I let go of Rob.

"She attacked me!  I was just standing here and she punched me for no re..." Rob accused as he stood up.

"No," Marie interrupted.  "Rob shoved Odin first, then Annel..." Several other people started shouting out information.

"Quiet, all of you!" the teacher had to shout to restore order.  I could recognize the look on the teacher's face.  I had seen it both times I had been expelled.  Without waiting for the teacher to continue, I left.  I knew I was in trouble again.  Just as I was going out the door, I glanced over my shoulder at Odin.  The sad, hurt, resign, look on his face startled me.  Pushing it aside, I hurried out into the colony.  It did give me something to think about as I wandered back to Uncle Duo and Aunt Hilde's place.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

AN: Uh oh!! Annel's in trouble again!!! Any who...I think I should take this moment to disclaim the lockers at their schools. I based them on the ones at my middle and high schools. Yes, my high school has PINK WOODEN lockers.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	3. Chapter Three

**Title:** Soldier's Daughter

**Rating:** PG

**Warning:** Very slight mention of yaoi, some violence

**Spoilers:** Gundam Wing

**Disclaimers:** I do NOT own Gundam Wing.

**AN: **I should mention that this story is AU. Though the only difference is that they didn't destroy the gundams at the end of "Endless Waltz."

**Soldier's Daughter: Chapter Three**

I sat back in my seat and crossed my arms. It had been about two hours since I left school and I was on a shuttle to Earth. To keep from being bothered by anyone, I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep, but my mind was anything but tired. It kept going over what had happened in the last few hours.

_Flashback_

I kept thinking about Odin's expression as I walked. At first I couldn't think of why he had looked that way, but suddenly, it was as if a fog had lifted on my mind. My head jerked up as I realized that, even though he had always insisted on staying with me, I was hurting Odin by fighting rather than protecting him. All the friends that he'd had to leave behind because of me. The constant moves we've had because of me. It was entirely me fault. The revelation hit me hard. 'Well, not this time,' I decided. 'If I was hurting Odin by staying...'

"Then I'll protect him by leaving." I finished the thought out loud. Blinking, I looked around. While my mind wandered down its mental paths, my feet had carried me back to the house. Not to the front, but to the back gate. Quietly, I ghosted around to the patio door that let into the basement. I would have to be careful because Aunt Hilde was home and I didn't want anyone to stop me. Once inside and after listening for my aunt, I silently went to my room to pack.

I thought about where I could go. Staying on this colony wasn't an option; they could find me too easily. It was the same for the colonies that my other 'uncles' lived on. Then for some reason, my mind focused on Earth and on the place where I had lived the first ten years of my life. My mother's homeland; the Sank Kingdom. Even though my blood-relatives lived there, I somehow knew that it was where I should go. I also knew it would be easier to get around unnoticed on Earth.

As I packed my clothes into the duffel bag, I realized I had left my backpack at school. I was going to have to leave behind some things. I did pack up my laptop and its few bits of gear. I couldn't leave it behind. There was also something else I had to take with me. Going into one of my dresser drawers, I pulled out a crushed velvet box the size of my palm. Inside were Mom and Dad's wedding rings. Mom had left them to me when she died. I had never worn them before, but with sad thoughts of my parents, I put them on. There was one last thing I had to do before I left.

_-Odin_

_I'm sorry for what I have made you go through. I have realized my mistakes and this is the best solution. I cannot change, so I will leave. Don't worry about me, little brother. I'm going home._

_-Annel_

I placed the note on the desk where my laptop had been. A part of me wanted to disappear without a trace, while another said it wasn't fair to Odin. Shouldering the duffel bag, I silently left. After walking a few blocks, I called a taxi to take me to the shuttle port.

_End of Flashback_

It had taken me a bare 15 minutes to by my ticket. No one seemed concerned that a 14-year-old girl, who should be in school, was buying a single, one-way ticket to Earth. In fact, people paid hardly any attention to me. I had the feeling it was all for the best. I was pulled from my thoughts when a gentle hand touched my shoulder. My body tensed as I opened my eyes and looked up at the flight attendant.

She smiled and said, "We're about to enter the atmosphere. You need to fasten your seat belt." I nodded and did as I was told. I felt the shuttle shudder and jerk as it hit the Earth's upper atmosphere. During the last moments of landing, I thought about my next plan of action. First I would go up to the old house and set up a place to live. I could stay there while I planned further. I knew the house stood unused since Mom's death. It had never been sold and a lot of the furniture and my parent's things were still there.

I left the shuttle port at a brisk pace after the shuttle landed. It was fairly warm for late fall, I didn't really need the light windbreaker I had on. My first stop was a grocery store for some food and other supplies. The house had its own well and an emergency generator, so I didn't worry about water or electricity. I took a cab from the store to the outskirts of the city and from there; I walked the last few blocks.

The trees were bare and the ground littered with their red, yellow, and gold leaves. Falls like this don't happen on the colonies. I had always loved the smell of fall. I paused, savoring it. There was something calming about it. Then, after hurrying, I quickly reached my old house.

Before going in, I went to the shed behind the house to turn on the generator and well pump. I noticed a small screen flash on after I started both. It read, "Solar batteries fully charged." This confused me. 'Solar batteries? What the hell?' I thought, but quickly decided not to push my luck by questioning their presence. 'That's why I didn't see any containers of gasoline for the generator. One less thing to worry about.' I had wondered where I was going to get extra gas for the stupid thing, if I chose to stay here a while.

I shimmied open a hall window and climbed in after making sure no one would spot me. I felt odd walking through the silent house. All the furniture had dust covers, making the rooms look filled with short lumpy ghosts. I had many memories of this place. Happy ones from when both my parents were alive, sadder ones after Dad died. I reached the master bedroom and opened the door. Except for the coating of dust, the room looked as if Mom and Dad still slept here.

'Here is where I will sleep.' I decided. Because the room faced the back of the house, there was no chance anyone would see lights from a window. By now it was getting late, so I made myself a sandwich for dinner. I pulled the dusty sheet that was over the mirror of Mom's vanity and sat down at it. I examined my reflection for a moment. Then I gathered my hair back in one hand while the other reached for the scissors. One way to keep my 'uncles' from finding me would be to change my appearance. I had bought a box of hair dye as well, but that would have to wait for tomorrow. After finishing with my hair, I curled up on my parents' bed and fell asleep.

The next day passed. I wandered around the city after getting the last few things that I needed. With short reddish hair now, anyone who might recognize me wouldn't. It turned out that Uncle Milliardo was away at a conference in London, so the public tele-vid said. He had taken over as Vice Foreign Minister. At least this gave me the chance to organize myself before going off on my own. It was quite late by the time I returned to my home-for-now.

There were no MISSING PESON signs by the second day, which surprised me. Still I decided to stay out of sight. Having nothing better to do, although a day on the inter-net was a strong temptation, I decided to do some cleaning. I dusted off the dresser and vanity before starting on the large oak bookcase my dad had built a long time ago.

Carefully, out of respect for the many old hardcovers, I removed the books from the shelves. I lightly traced my finger in the layer of dust that had accumulated and then ran my finger over the edge of the shelf. Suddenly something jabbed my finger.

"Shit!" I jerked my hand away and, in reflex, put the injured finger into my mouth. Just as quickly, I took it out and examined it, muttering a few other choice words as well. I looked up to glare at the offending shelf and was astonished to see an opening in the wall beside the bookcase. I blinked and shook my head. I could have sworn there had been no opening there moments ago.

"Nani?" I was so surprised that I spoke in Japanese; something my father had taught me when I was younger. Even though it was second nature to me, I had pretty much stopped speaking it after he had died.

I eyed the doorway and wondered 'What is a secret door doing in here?' Not knowing what to expect, I cautiously approached the doorway and peered inside.

The room beyond it was about the size of a small walk-in closet. It had another door on the right and was lined with cabinets of some sort. I opened one to discover several racks, which, except for a small handgun and a few clips of ammunition, were empty.

With the dusting forgotten, I wondered what a gun was doing here. Picking it up and remembering an old file I had found on dad's laptop, I checked and made sure that the safety was on. Thinking it might come in handy; I chose to hang onto it. One never knew when something like this would be useful. Especially if I was planning to be on my own for some time.

Double-checking the safety, I shoved the barrel into the waistband of my jeans. I shivered as the cold metal pressed against the small of my back. I put the extra clips in my pockets; making a note to stash them in my duffel bag once I had finished looking around. I checked the other cupboards (empty) and then turned my attention to the second door. It was already open, much to my surprise. 'How the hell had it opened so silently?' I looked through the second opening and stepped through.

This room was slightly smaller than the one I was previously in, minus the cabinets. The door shut behind me and I could feel a claustrophobic kind of panic rise up inside of me. I turned around and felt the door to see if there was a catch that would make it open again. Then I noticed a series of buttons on a panel next to the door with the labels "H", "C" and "F".

"Must be an elevator," I said aloud, my panic receding. The "H" was lit, so I pressed the next one, "C", curious as to where it would take me. About a minute later the door opened to a catwalk that encircled a very large area, a hanger of some sort. It was dimly lit. The back wall was in shadows and the area seemed about the length of two or three football fields.

There were six large alcoves along the walls, three on each side. I could see that there were names lit up on the inner wall of each alcove. Leaning over the rail, I saw the bottom level, which was about three stories below the catwalk. As I glanced back at the elevator, I noticed that there were more doors on either side of it. Suddenly I realized that there was a fair sized complex under my house.

I started to walk down the catwalk. Reading each of the names as I passed the alcoves by. My voice echoed in the large space.

"Tallgeese III"

"Atlong"

"Deathscythe Hell"

"Sandrock"

"HeavyArms"

I paused at the last alcove, not able to make out the last name because it was not empty.

I stared at the large white, blue, and red machine that stood before me like a looming giant. I felt like its almost glowing green eyes were looking me over. Measuring my worth. I was feeling pretty insignificant, to say the least.

Faintly, I recalled from a history class the name of these kinds of machines. A mobile suit. From the same corner of my mind, questions started to bubble forth. Weren't all the mobile suits destroyed?

And why is one hidden under my family's home?

So Annel's questions will be answered in the next chapter.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! It only takes a few seconds!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Soldier's Daughter

**Rating:** PG

**Warnings:** Very slight mention of yaoi, some violence

**Spoilers:** Gundam Wing

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Gundam Wing. How many times must I say that people?

**AN: **I think I should warn you that I've chosen to use the gundams from the show rather than the movie just because I like them better.

**Soldier's Daughter: Chapter Four**

For the longest time I stood before this mobile suit. Of all things to find here, this was the most unexpected. Shaking my head, I finally broke my almost-hypnotized stare. This caused me to notice something I had missed.

The hatch was open.

'It couldn't hurt to have a look at the inside of this war relic.' I thought as I cautiously climbed in and settled in the pilot's seat. I felt at home here, in a way.

I lightly ran my hands over the controls. They felt strange and familiar at the same time. Suddenly, the screen on my left lit up. I cursed as I realized that I had accidentally hit something. Looking around quickly, I checked if anything else had started up, but only the screen had been activated.

I turned back to the screen to see not a view of the hanger, as I thought it would be. What it showed was a side view of what was a raging battle. I watched it unfold as if spellbound.

The suit must have been right in the thick of it because the view on the screen changed very quickly. I started when I heard Uncle Duo's and Uncle Wufei's voices ranting and yelling at their enemies.

During the still moments, I caught sight of a couple of mobile suits similar to this one. One was red and orange, the other blue and white. There were also several Leo and Taurus suits. I flinched as one that had been very close, exploded. I guessed that the Taurus' and Leo's were fighting against this suit and the others.

"There's about 400 suits left, but the base needs to go as well." Uncle Trowa's quiet voice reported.

"Mission accepted. Cover me." My heart leapt at my father's voice, but I also felt a slight tremor in me at his absolutely dead tone. I had never heard him speak that way while he was alive.

This must have been his suit because the screen stopped jumping around. I flinched when the screen flickered as beam cannon shots hit the suit. They didn't seem to slow it down. The suit stopped moving, even though the cannons still fired at it, and I could see a bit of the base on the screen.

"Heero! Get out of there!" I dimly heard Uncle Quatre say as more shots were fired. Suddenly there was the sound of an explosion and the base was engulfed in a fireball. Then the screen went fuzzy followed by a hard crunch and the sound of Dad coughing.

"I'm sorry, Relena..." he choked out. Now he sounded like the father I knew. I could hear my uncle's trying to contact him, but they sounded faint as I watched the static and listened to my dad's coughing voice. "Odin... Annel... so sorry..." And then silence. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I sat in mute horror.

This wasn't just any tape I had seen.

That had been my father's death.

"Annel?" I gasped quietly and turned to see Uncle Duo standing in the hatchway. My eyes narrowed as I felt hurt-anger. They had lied.

"Why were we not told the truth?" He stared at me with wide eyes, looking quite taken aback by my glare and cold question. After a few seconds, Uncle Duo managed to answer.

"Well, because... No one is supposed to know. Look, I'll explain everything to you now, ok?" Uncle Duo offered his hand to me. "Come on." I ignored it as I got out and stood on the open hatch.

"You haven't been on a 'business trip,' have you? That was a mission you were on." I spotted a black mobile suit. As I jumped back onto the catwalk I said, "So that's Deathscythe Hell." It wasn't a question, but he answered anyway.

"Yeah, that's my gundam. I don't know how Wing ZERO could still be here. It was pretty much destroyed during that battle." Uncle Duo started to pull me towards the elevator. "We'll get your things and I'll explain when we get home."

I dug my heels in and said, "No. I'm staying here." He turned and gave me a very stunned look.

"Excuse me?" he stammered. "What do you mean, you're staying?" Before I could answer a beeping came from Deathscythe's cockpit. "Hold that thought." Uncle said as he climbed into his mobile suit. I stood on the catwalk in front of the hatch to listen.

"Oh, hey Quatre. I found Annel. She..."

"Where are you, Duo?" Uncle Quatre interrupted. "We've had a problem."

"At the Sank Kingdom. What's the matter?"

"We destroyed the base, but a contingent of mobile suits were able escaped and are heading in your direction. Trowa and I are following, but you'll be able to head them off before they reach the city."

I stopped listening after that. Getting back into Wing ZERO, I knew I had to do something to help my uncles. I heard Uncle Duo call my name as the hatch closed. Not sure how I knew what to do, I quickly started up the gundam and opened the hanger doors. The sensors showed in which direction the mobile suits were coming from and I took off towards them.

'Why the hell am I rushing off to battle when I don't even know how to fight in one of these?' But as I finished that thought, a bright yellow glow filled the cockpit. Immediately my mind was shown strategies and tactics I could use. A strange calm settled over me as I engaged the first of the oncoming suits as if I was watching the battle from afar.

I was vaguely aware of two other suits, the orange one from the tape and a gray one, as well as Deathscythe Hell, during the battle. Ignoring them as Uncle Duo tried to explain why I was there, I attacked the next rank.

As the first few exploded, I saw a flash of someone's face, too quickly to identify. It started happening again and again. Each time the flash was longer. I began to recognize the people in them. The whole time I never stopped fighting. It was like I wasn't in control of myself any more.

"Duo, do you know if the ZERO system is still in that thing?" Uncle Trowa's voice penetrated the calm surrounding me. His question stopped me from panicking.

'ZERO system? Could that be what's causing these images?' I wondered as the face of a grade three teacher I didn't like flashed by. I finally noticed that with every flash there was an explosion and I realized each person was someone who had hurt or tried to hurt me.

Just as the concept came to mind, I saw my parents' faces in the next flash. I jerked back in the seat, trying to recoil from that image.

'Nonononono!' my mind ran in circles and I froze. "I did not just destroy my parents. They're already dead." I heard my thoughts voiced. "Dad died in a fight seven years ago and Mom died four years ago in her sleep, so stop it ZERO. Just... just STOP IT!"

At those last words, the yellow glow vanished. I sat panting for air as I looked around. The battle was over, only a few bits and pieces were left of the enemy mobile suits. I spotted my uncles' gundams on the ground waiting for me.

As I headed Wing ZERO towards them, the yellow light reappeared. Without giving it a chance to catch me again I said, "Those are my uncles. I will not fight them, so back off ZERO." Immediately the glow went out.

I took a deep breath as the suit landed. Three windows popped up on the screen in front of me. Each of my uncles' faces had a different expression. Uncle Quatre had a mix of anger and worry, Uncle Duo looked plain pissed off, and Uncle Trowa was unreadable.

I met them with a look of calm defiance. I realized what I did had been completely foolish, but I wasn't going to apologize for it. Uncle Duo was the first to speak.

"What were you doing? You could have been killed! Are you as psychotic as your father? Why did you do that?"

"Because I had to. Because you needed help." I interrupted, my words breaking him off mid-rant.

"Annel, do you realize the danger you put yourself in? Duo's right. You could have been killed." I could hear the anger under the concern in Uncle Quatre's voice. "Do you understand?"

"Yes I do." I calmly answered. "But I wasn't going to sit around when you needed help."

"We shall continue to discuss this, but perhaps, not in the open." Uncle Trowa shifted his eyes pointedly to the side, I guess at the images of Uncles Duo and Quatre on his screen.

"Well, the nearest cover is..." A fourth window appeared, interrupting Uncle Duo. This one showed Uncle Wufei, though he didn't seem to notice me.

"If you three are done down there, L2 is being attacked."

"What!" all three of my uncles exclaimed. Again I felt frozen to my seat.

"And I got a message from your family, Maxwell. Odin was taken just before the attack."

I felt a wash of guilt spread through me. 'If I had been there, could I have stopped them from taking Odin?' I wondered. Then the sensors of my mobile suit directed my attention to a small shuttle entering the atmosphere. I felt, without a doubt, my brother was on it.

A detached part of me whispered an idea. My uncles would not like it, but it might be our only choice. Steeling myself, I explained it to the others.

"You go to L2 and stop the attack. I will get Odin."

"Annel, wait..." Uncle Trowa began before I continued over him.

"No. They'll be expecting the three of you to go save the colony before it's destroyed. And as far as anyone knows, Wing ZERO was destroyed seven years ago. Whoever these people are, they won't be expecting me to come and rescue my brother." I left before they could think of any reasons for me not to go. We could hash it out later if this was a good idea or not.

Following the lock on it, I went after the shuttle I had spotted. I was not going to let the bastards who took him, get away with it.

Was that a cliffie? I think Nightfall has been a little too much of an influence on me. Sorry if this chapter was kinda short but I couldn't help it. I hope to get the next one out soon, but I type slow.

Ja ne

Rainlight


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Soldier's Daughter

**Rating:** PG

**Warnings:** Very slight mention of yaoi, some violence

**Spoilers:** Gundam Wing

**Disclaimer:** I would if I could, but I can't so I won't claim to own anything in the fic.

**Soldier's Daughter: Chapter Five**

I followed the shuttle for an hour or so as it headed to the west and north of Sank Kingdom. Using the mountains as cover, I was able to land undetected next to the base hidden in a pocket valley. I still remained alert for any signs that Wing ZERO had been spotted though. This lack of protection could be a trap, after all.

I climbed out of the mobile suit without any plan as to how I was going to get in this base. ZERO had shown a couple of ideas (mainly involving blowing it up), but not enough to go on. I was going to have to play it by ear, not really the best solution.

'Well, if I have to, I can just grab a guard or someone and get their uniform by k-k-i-illing...' My stomach suddenly lurched. I was shocked by what my thoughts were saying and I realized that it had happened already. I had killed people. _I_ had _killed_.

I staggered and latched onto a nearby tree as bile rose in my throat. Very quickly my stomach emptied and I struggled to stop the dry heaving. I could deal with this later. I had to, because getting Odin was more important. Finally, but still feeling slightly disoriented, I managed to step away from the tree and head towards the base.

It was growing too cold for the light shirt I was wearing. I had begun to shiver in the few minutes it took to reach the road. I started walking up it, rubbing my arms to warm them. Very soon a jeep pulled up along side me. The soldier inside pointed his semi-automatic towards me as he climbed out.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" he demanded. Showing more fear than I felt, I stepped back regarding the gun.

"I… I woke up on the side of the road back there." pointing the way I had came as I stammered an answer. I really sounded like I was reading a set of lines, hopeful he wouldn't notice. Faking ignorance about the base I continued, "I thought there might be a town this way, so I started walking. If you could give me a lift, sir, that would help."

"Humph, likely story. There is no town this way. You're under arrest for trespassing." Before I could move, the soldier grabbed my wrists and handcuffed them in front of me. He checked me for weapons and found the handgun I had in my waistband. Shoving me in the back of the jeep he said, "And what girl dumped way out here is left with a gun on her, huh? Maybe I'll get a reward from the Commander for bringing you in." I glared at him for the leer on his face.

I watched the soldier carefully as the jeep headed towards the base. At the same time, I twisted my hands trying to get some give from the restraints, without much success. I only got cuts for my efforts so I gave up. As we pulled up to a camouflaged bunker I asked, "Who are you? I thought there was a disarmament of the military."

"We aren't of that former military." He spat out like an insult.

"Well, who are you then?" I hoped to get some information about these people out of him. Instead of answering, he pulled me out and into the base.

I kept careful note of where and which way we turned through the corridors. When I was able to get to Odin, I could probably find the way out. Finally, the soldier who had found me, stopped and opened a door to what must be his Commander's office. The man behind the desk looked up at our entrance.

"What's this?"

"I found this girl out on the road headed towards this location. She claims to have been left here, but I have..." The Commander interrupted with a wave of his hand. He walked around the desk with his eyes on me and a smirk on his face. I met his gaze with a glare of defiance. The man chuckled for a moment before speaking.

"Here I had thought I would have to send out people to find you, but then you appear on my doorstep. The new hairstyle wouldn't have worked, Annel Yuy, you look very much like your father with it short. Come, sit. I've a proposition for you." He gestured to an armchair near the desk. "Leyon, remove those restraints."

"But, Sir..." the soldier started.

"Now, man. There's no reason for her to be held captive like that." Leyon stepped forward and undid the handcuffs. I gently rubbed my wrists as the Commander again gestured to the chair. "Sit, my dear girl, sit."

"I'd prefer not to, thanks." I hid my slight confusion at the freedom behind my cool tone. With a shrug, he sent Leyon out and sat on the edge of his desk. We stood for a moment in silence, each watching the other; warily on my part and slightly amused on the Commander's. Then, finally, he broke his gaze from mine.

"You must be wondering who we are, right?" I nodded once to answer. "We're an organization working towards freeing the world from the tyranny of the ESUN."1

"The ESUN are not tyrants."

"But they are. They do not allow fighters to be able prove ourselves on any battle field." he said calmly with smile.

"Why were you looking for me?" I asked.

"I'm glad you asked that. Like I said, I've a proposition for you. We want you to lead us into battle against the ESUN and the Preventers." The Commander's eyes gleamed with fanatical devotion as he spoke.

"No."

"Are you sure?" My answer was a glare. "Oh dear. I'd hoped it wouldn't come to this. See, your brother refused too. Well, perhaps he will change his mind at your execution in the morning." I remained expressionless.

'We won't be here in the morning.' I thought, but did not voice. 'In fact, I don't think you'll be here either. I'll be sure of that.'

The Commander called Leyon in from outside the door. "Take her to the boy. I'm sure she'll want to give him the news I've told her."

"Sir!" the soldier saluted. Again, my hands were 'cuffed in front of me and I was led out of the office.

When we stopped at what had to be Odin's cell, Leyon turn his back to me to unlock the door. I shook my head at the opening he had so stupidly given me and checked for any security cameras. I saw none, so I acted. Cupping one hand around the other fist, I raised them and swung hard. They connected solidly with the back of his head and he collapsed, leaving his keys in the lock.

I grabbed them and, after memorizing the one to the door, searched for the key to the handcuffs. Using my teeth for the first one, I removed them quickly. Then I unlocked and opened the door.

The room was dark, and at first I thought Leyon had planned on putting me in another cell. But I saw a shape move away from the bench along one wall and hesitantly step forward. Suddenly, Odin flung himself at me in a grateful hug.

"Annel! I missed you. Why did you leave? Where did you go? How were you captured?…" I interrupted before he could continue. Turning back to the unconscious guard, I checked the hallway if anyone had come. Odin peeked out the door and stepped back when he spotted Leyon.

"Odin, help me get him in here. I going to get us out of here, but I don't want him waking up and alerting everyone that we've escaped before we get out."

He looked a little stunned by my matter-of-fact tone, but he helped drag the soldier in without asking questions. I discovered Leyon still had my handgun on him when I took his semi-automatic.

"Annel? What are you doing?" he finally asked as I securely fastened the man's hands behind his back with the handcuffs.

"I said I was going to get us out of here. Now lets go." I pulled him out the door and down the hall. It wouldn't be a good idea to go back the way I came because that Commander could catch us. Several corridors later we almost ran into some other soldiers. That I had managed to hear them coming, was what saved us. Quickly I tried the nearest door and, finding it unlocked, pulled Odin inside. We were lucky, the room we hid in wasn't occupied.

I glanced around as their footsteps went by. This was one of the officer quarters, judging by the space and single bed. There was also a workstation along one wall. I got an idea when I saw the computer on there. I could get into their computer system and get more information on them. Quickly I sat at the desk and started to log on.

"What are you doing? This isn't the time to play games." Odin harshly whispered.

"I know that, Odin. I'm trying to gather stuff about them. Keep watch for anyone coming." I diverted a tiny bit of my attention long enough to answer my brother and hand him the semi-automatic. The system had less firewalls in it than I would have thought for a secret military organization. A beginner hacker could break the code fairly easily. I searched though the database and found statistics for this base as well as locations of their other bases. With a smirk I took one of the disks on the desk and save this information on it.

AN: Guess I should explain a few things. First off; Leyon is pronounced like Leon (I don't know if it's really that important though). 1This is what I decided to call the Earth Sphere Unified Nation. I'm too lazy to type it all out. If this is kinda short, it's because I needed to leave stuff for the next chapter. It's going to be exciting.

Ja ne

Rainlight


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Soldier's Daughter

**Rating:** PG

**Warning:** Very slight mention of yaoi, some violence

**Spoilers:** Gundam Wing

**Disclaimers: **I can never claim to own Gundam Wing.

**Soldier's Daughter: Chapter Six**

Once the download was finished, I pocketed the disk and took back the semi-automatic from Odin's limp hands. I listened carefully for any sound outside the door.

"What's that you saved on there?" Odin asked.

"It's important. Don't worry about it." was all I answered him with. I tried to soften my words, but they still came out fairly harsh.

"But..."

Suddenly, there was a semi-muffled explosion somewhere in the base, ending any more talk. I realized our 'uncles' had some how found this place too. Hearing nothing else, I opened the door and we ran down the hall, trying to keep our footfalls from echoing. Odin followed right behind me quietly and with wide eyes. The smell of smoke grew thick in some places we passed through.

There were a few more times were we had to sidetrack or hide from soldiers running about. Some I spotted and many that my brother did. I really didn't want to fire the gun in my hands in front of him, and so far I hadn't had to. That luck, as most luck usually has a habit of doing, didn't last long.

As we reached a hanger, a number of explosions and sirens going off covered the sound of approaching men. The only warning we had was "STOP!"

I ran, pulling Odin with me further out into the hanger. Something, which could have been a bullet, whizzed by my ear. My brother hissed as we ducked behind some crates dotting the floor. Once out of range, I checked him over and discovered a small dart, like a tranquilizer, in his upper arm. He had been hit and immediately the dart had started to take affect.

"You've got to stay awake, Odin." I whispered frantically, trying to keep him awake by shaking his shoulders. "Fight it."

Odin struggled to do as I asked, fighting so hard to stay awake for me, but the drug was too strong. Soon he was unconscious beside me, behind the crate. More shots were fired at us by the soldiers in the hanger and darts, not bullets, started whizzing past us, embedding themselves in the wooden crates. They hit with sharp thunks.

'Damn sadistic bastards.' I cursed silently. 'Treating us like animals, using darts like that.'

Taking a risk at being hit, I returned their fire with more shots from my semi-automatic. I smirked as several men cursed when they realized I was shooting at them. Hearing orders to change weapons, I glanced around for an escape. There was door to the outside a long sprint from our crate. I would have to block their guns to even have a chance of getting though it. An idea came to me as I looked up at the many large fluorescent fixtures hanging above the soldiers.

I carefully took aim and fired at them. A few jerked and dropped a few inches, shrieking quietly as some of the supports broke. Ducking back behind the crate as the men fired at me, I checked on Odin. Still out. Another set of explosions rocked the base. It seemed that my 'uncles' were turning attention towards them instead of Odin and me.

I was focusing back on the lights when the Commander's voice called out, ordering his men to ceasefire. "I am surprised at you, Annel. Using yourself as a decoy. Very noble of you." I could easily imagine the smug look on his face. "Why don't we stop this nonsense before you get hurt?" There were sputters and murmurs from the soldiers that had been in the hanger.

Not trusting the man to keep his own from shooting me, I wiggled to the side of the crate. He didn't notice me peeking out from there while I took aim with a small, vindicated smile. Like I had promised to myself, the Commander wasn't going to be there in the morning.

'With him gone and once the base is destroyed maybe these soldiers will quit the idea of revolting.' I thought, as they started shooting at the crate that was hiding us. 'Then again, maybe not.'

I felt chunks of the crate break off from the constant bullets hitting it. Again I aimed at the large overhead lights to shoot them down. Before I could fire, though, another explosion rocked the hanger and sent the unbalanced fixtures crashing to the ground. Hot sparks flew everywhere. I knew that it wouldn't stop them for long so I arranged Odin piggyback and sprinted for the door, hitting the push-bar with my hip to open it.

Outside, mobile suits were fighting hard with the gundams. Many wrecks and remains of suits littered the area. Coughing slightly from the acrid taste of burning metal, I tried to stay fairly close to the building so not to be hit by shrapnel, but some Aries saw us and fired.

The ground shook as Uncle Trowa's Heavyarms suit landed in front of us; taking the impact of the laser shots.2 Another mobile suit not from the tape demolished the Aries at the same time. Then Uncle Trowa put down the metal 'hand' of his gundam.

"Climb on." he said through his radio.

I gently laid Odin there instead. "Get him out of here!" I shouted over the nearby explosions. Then I ran for the woods where Wing ZERO was hidden, again without explanation. I reached the road that lead away from the base and headed down it. Quickly, I finally got to where the soldier Leyon had found me.

Just passed that, I paused to get my second wind before pushing through the undergrowth. Within a moment I broke into the clearing ahead with my father's gundam. The sounds of the battle were increasing.

I clambered in and fastened the harness. I wasted no time taking off and joining my 'uncles.' Flying over the fight, I saw that Heavyarms was gone. 'Good. Odin is safe.' I thought. The ZERO system was trying to start its traps again, but I ignored the bait. I threw myself in the battle, pushing all other thoughts aside.

Over the communicator, Uncle Wufei was ranting while destroying several suits with the dragon-arms of his gundam. Unnoticed, another was coming up behind him.

"Why would she have left? What could Annel be thinking?" was what he was saying.

"Saving your ass." I said as I sliced the mobile suit behind him. His suit whirled to face mine. I sensed that, if he could have, Uncle Wufei wanted to throttle me very much. Then without a word we rejoined the fray.

Several enemy suits brook off to attack me. Drawing the beam saber, I showed them how dangerous I, or rather, this suit could be. I realized, with that move, that they were trying to isolate me. I was the unknown in this. They probably knew the others' battle skills, but I was like my uncles' trump card.

As the battle wore on, the fiercer and more frantic the enemy suits fought. More and more was I thrown about in my restraints as laser fire hit Wing ZERO. I was also fighting another battle against the ZERO system. I finally had to let it guide my movements for the fight but I was struggling to keep a sense of awareness about it. It was wearing on me.

This fight lasted longer than the first one. As dusk fell, we were finishing off the last mobile suits. I shook my head to dispel the effects of adrenaline and the ZERO system.

"As I'm sure someone very witty once said, 'Let's blow this joint.'" Uncle Duo spoke humorlessly as the base erupted into a fireball. I paused a moment, watching the flames as the others took off. Setting Wing on autopilot, I followed.

I started feeling every bump and bruise I received as the pain-numbing powers of the adrenaline wore off. I had vaguely noticed during the battle that my left arm stopped working right. Now it started to throb, then burn, and finally, as I registered that it was broken, it sent fire-like arrows of pain through my arm. I bit my lip, drawing blood, to hold back a scream and tears of pain. That occupied all my attention. I tried to block it, but every time I moved it hurt.

I was sure my uncles had been trying to contact me. I had flicked off the radio so I wouldn't have to answer their questions. To be honest, I wasn't sure of any answers I'd give them. With my arm hurting as it was, I couldn't even think very straight. I barely realized we had gone to Uncle Milliardo's and Aunt Noin's. I landed Wing ZERO in the remaining alcove, with some difficultly one-handed.

Switching the hatch open, I struggled for a moment with my restraints. The jump from the cockpit to the catwalk jarred the bones of my arm and my vision blurred from the pain. I stood swaying for a moment before my legs decided to give out. With another jarring thump, I ended up sitting against the railings, holding my broken arm in an attempt to protect it. I regarded my arm for a moment, as if it didn't belong to me.

'It will need to be set.' a strangely unconcerned part of me thought.

Thrusting the hurt aside I started to pull at that arm. I closed my eyes to concentrate as sweat trickled into them. I hissed through my clenched teeth as I felt the bones move, but not snap into place. My head was swimming with pain as I tried to set it again. I felt someone's hands on the break when I tried a third time to set it.

The blood roared in my ears as the edges of my sight went black. I sat on the hard catwalk floor numbly until I registered the same someone bandaging my arm.

"Thought I'd keep up family tradition," Uncle Duo said as he used a wrench for the splint, "when I saw you trying to do that. Heero did almost the same thing after I met him. Only it was his leg that was broken." I winced as he tightened the bandage one last time before tying it off.

Then I found my voice to ask. "Odin?"

"He's all right. Still knocked out, but as far as we can tell all right. What about you? Are you still all in one piece, more or less?" he smiled, gesturing to my arm as he stood.

I nodded once because any other movements made my head spin. This time I didn't refuse Uncle Duo's helping hand as he pulled me to my feet with my good arm. I managed a few uncertain steps to follow him out of the hanger. But suddenly my head began to swim and the darkness pulling at the corners of my eyes seemed to win. The last thing I remembered was how the floor came up, none too kindly, to greet me.

AN: Yeah, yeah. I know I made Annel pull a 'Heero stunt' but I couldn't help it, really. This wasn't much longer than the last one and, oh my gosh, was that a semi-cliffie at the end. Well there's one more chapter to conclude this. It might be short, it might be long, I do not know. Je ne sais pas.

2Think of when Trowa saves Catherine in Episode 13: Catherine's Tears. You know. Where Catherine goes to talk to Trowa before he tries to self-detonate. Then some OZ suits shoot at her and he... well just like I said in the chapter. The part just before she slaps him. THAT part.

Ja ne

Rainlight


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Soldier's Daughter

**Rating:** PG

**Warnings:** Very slight mention of yaoi, some violence

**Spoilers:** Gundam Wing

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Gundam Wing

**AN: **Getting this chapter out took way to long! To all who have read this story and are waiting for this chapter... Gomen!

Soldier's Daughter: Chapter Seven 

What woke me the next day was the pain radiating from my arm. I froze for a moment until I remembered where I was. The memories of last night rushed back with each painful throb from my arm. None of it seemed quite real, though I knew it was. I sat up carefully, cradling the splinted arm so I wouldn't knock it, and pulled back the covers on the bed. Sunlight poured through the windows, lighting the room clearly.

At the foot of the bed was a stack of clothes and on the floor was my duffel bag. 'Someone must have gone for it while I was asleep' I reasoned. The clothes I was wearing smelled faintly and were streaked with dirt. The splint made shucking them off and pulling on clean clothing a little awkward.

Afterwards, I sat on the edge of the bed, staring at nothing, and thinking about what I would do now. I felt I wouldn't... couldn't leave again. At least not like I did before. And I couldn't go back to L2 with Odin and Uncle Duo. I also thought about the tape in Wing ZERO and what I had said to my uncles yesterday after helping them. Remembering that I decided.

A sudden taping at the door drew me back to the present. Aunt Noin was standing in the doorway. "It's good to see you awake. How are you feeling?" she smiled.

"Stiff and very sore." I answered honestly as I stood up. "Odin?"

"Fine, beat you by half the day. He wanted to see you." She looked at me, head tilted to the side, before coming in the room. "You should know that none of us are pleased with your little stunts. I do think you realize how dangerous and foolish your actions were, though, so I see no reason to lecture you on it. Your uncles, however... They want to speak with you as soon as you're ready. They're in the small dinning room."

I nodded and headed to the door. As I passed Aunt Noin, she put her hand on my arm. "I may be wrong, but I think I know what you have decided and, for what it's worth, you have my support."

I felt a faint smile on my lips as I looked back at her before leaving the room. I couldn't explain it, but hearing her say that gave me heart. I was vaguely surprised to find I had need of such assurance.

All too soon I reached my destination. I could hear my uncles talking through the door and I paused to collect my thoughts. It was not going to be easy to convince them. I took a deep breath, squared my shoulders, and opened the door. With a level look, I glanced around at each of my uncles' faces as I softly shut the door behind me. Their conversation had stopped when I had opened the door and now the room sat in an awkward tense silence.

Finally someone had to end it. I matched looks with Uncle Miliardo, keeping my voice as calm as possible. "I know what I did was not the brightest thing that could have been done, but I don't regret my actions. That is why I want to help you fight." I held up my free hand to forestall any protests. "That is why I ask for your help in training me. It is your choice whether you agree to help or not. Either way I will continue to fight with Wing ZERO. Without it, I'll only be going on guess and the ZERO system and I would have little to no chance of surviving. With it, I stand a better chance. I... would rather have you help."

"Absolutely not! You have no idea as to what you're letting yourself into." Uncle Milliardo stated firmly. "What would your parents think?"

I winced and looked down at the floor before answering. "I don't know. If they were still alive, things wouldn't be like this and this conversation wouldn't be happening. But they're not." I looked up again. "And maybe you're right. Maybe I don't know what I getting into, though I have a fairly good guess. Please understand, this feels right. I don't feel like I'm drifting anymore. My life has meaning. I have a purpose now." I looked at each in turn.

It was then that Uncle Wufei spoke up. "You feel this is worth the consequences and risks?" At my nod he continued, glancing at the others. "I see no logical reason to not help you, though you require more training." I smiled briefly at him in appreciation. I had honestly thought I would have to argue a lot longer to get even one to offer to help me.

A soft chuckle came from Uncle Duo. "Wow Wu, you scared me there. I never thought you'd agree with this. And, as surprising as it is, _I_ agree too. I've said this before, like father like daughter. Annel, if you are as much like Heero as I think you are, we don't have a hope in hell of stopping you if you've got yourself set on this. You've got my vote. Training is a damn sight better than that system." he finished as first Uncle Trowa then Uncle Quatre nodded in agreement.

Though this Uncle Milliardo remained quiet. As he caught and held my own eyes, I could see his anger flaring in his. Finally, without breaking eye contact, he gave arguments against my decision. The others kept silent, except when asked, throughout his interrogation of me, letting me answer for myself. I could tell by his questions, Uncle Milliardo was trying to holes in my decision. Eventually it showed that I had more counters than he arguments, the final point being when I gave him the disk I had taken from the base.

Uncle Milliardo sat back with a closed expression for a minute until finally he said, "I can't approve of this. We had all agreed years ago that there wouldn't be any more like ourselves. Now I think that was an impossibility. I only hope we don't end up regretting this."

As my other uncles nodded, I said, "I know and I'm sorry to be forcing the issue."

Uncle Milliardo waved his hand at that. "There's only one more thing Annel and we're leaving it to you to handle. What about Odin? What are you going to tell him?"

I had to look away for a moment and take a deep breath before answering. "I'm not sure yet. I don't like having to keep this secret for him but... I don't know if Odin would understand."

"As I said, it's up to you to tell him." And with that Uncle Milliardo stood up. One by one they left, each saying a few words to me on the way out. I left as well and headed down the hall, my mind deep in thought. I was preoccupied that at first I didn't hear my name being called.

I was startled to see Odin walking up the hall towards me. He was so happy to see that I was pretty much all right. Together we walked down the hall, not really heading anywhere. As we were passing one of the large picture windows, Odin stopped.

"What happened, Annel? Why did you leave like that?"

I was silent for a long time before answering him. It took me quite a while to get my thoughts into a coherent answer.

"I guess I finally realized what I had been doing to us. And I realized how wrong I was." I crossed my arms and stared out the window. It was a beautiful sunny day outside. Certainly the bright autumn sunlight outside was such a contrast to how I was feeling about what my next words were going to be.

Odin spoke before I could continue. "I'll be glad to get back to L2 with Uncle Duo. We can just put this behind us then."

"I'm not going back, Odin." I could see him look at me confused out of the corner of my eye. I knew in my heart I couldn't tell him the truth yet. I also knew I couldn't lie to him so I took the middle ground; not telling the whole truth. "I stand by my choice though. I think it may be better if we weren't together for a while. There are some things I need to do on my own."

"I don't understand. Why? What things?"

"I'm not sure myself. It's just something that needs to happen." Finally I glanced at my brother, meeting the hurt hidden in his eyes. After giving a small half-smile, I held out my hand and gave him Dad's wedding ring. It seemed right that each of us have one. Odin took the ring with surprise. It was then that I turned away and left him standing by that window.

I went back to my room and shut the door firmly behind me. Then I stood at the end of my bed, staring at nothing. As if from far away I noted the sunlight moving across the bedspread and the floor. All the while I could feel something inside me crying but I couldn't bring myself to actually shed tears. My mind was a muddle of thoughts; nothing was remained clear. How long I remained like that I didn't know.

Someone came and knocked on the door once. It was Uncle Duo telling me that he and Odin were leaving. He said I should come and say goodbye. I never answered the door. I couldn't face my brother again without breaking down.

It was much later when I heard the door open. Someone walked into the room, not bothering to come silently.

"Do you think I made the right choice?" I asked before whoever it was could say anything. "Would Mom and Dad be proud of me?"

"The right choice? No one can ever tell you that." Uncle Trowa said softly. "The only place you can find that answer is inside yourself. Would your parents be proud? I don't know that either. You said it yourself. 'If they were alive, this wouldn't be happening'.

"I can tell you this. I am proud of you. I am proud of the way you handled yourself yesterday. It takes great courage and strength to face down the unknown."

Somehow I knew it wasn't going to that base that my 'uncle' was talking about. And it wasn't learning the truth about my dad either. Could he mean the ZERO system? I glanced sideways at him. I could see a look of empathy in his calm expression.

"I'll tell you something your father told me, back during the first war." He continued, "The only way to live a good life is to act on your emotions. Don't every stop living that way, Annel. I know both your parents did."

With that he patted my shoulder and left. I stood for a little while longer, thinking about what he said. Finally I turned and left as well, stepping onto the path that I had chose

Soldier's Daughter: Epilogue 

That is where it all started. I continue to walk down my life's path. I fight in a hidden war. One the world knows little of. I have regretted some things in my life and I hope that some day I will be able to find it in myself to find resolution.

But that is another story.


End file.
